Morning, Sunshine!
by C.Rara
Summary: All Ginny wants is a normal life. But with friends like Luna and Hermione, family like Gred and Forge,and a roommate like Harry it doesn't seem likely. "Somebody up there is out to get me, and they're armed with shlopp,I bet its Aunt Muriel." TEMP. HIATUS
1. Unpalatable shlopp

_ insert incredibly witty disclaimer here _

**Morning, Sunshine!!**

_Knock, Knock._

There it was, that incessant banging on her bedroom door. You'd think the cause of the noise would've realised after the first few minutes that nobody was going to respond in the near future and left to have a little breakfast. Not that Ginny could really blame them for not doing so, knocking forever on a piece of wood sounded (and smelled) considerably more pleasant than digesting whatever muck Hermione was concocting in the kitchen. Ginny would've blamed the terrible cooking on Hermione's weird cravings and hormones due to pregnancy, but as she'd been living with Hermione for almost two years, she could honestly say the only time Hermione had participated in making dinner, and it had been edible, was when all Hermione had to do was pay the delivery boy and open the box. No joke.

_Knock, Knock,_

However, Ginny really didn't care about any of that at the moment.

_Knock, Knock._

Pulling her duvet over the top of her head Ginny had determined one thing. The person (and because of the fact that they were 1) here at 7:00am in the morning and 2) still knocking on the door just like they had been for the last twenty minutes, Ginny had a pretty clear idea of who it was) was not going to go away.

_Knock, Knock._

'Please, God, make it stop" she moaned, not entirely sure if it was said out loud or just mentally.

…… … …

'Thank-you' said Ginny, definitely in her head this time, looking up to the sky 'and about all that shouting I did at work yesterday…they cut me off.'

It would have occurred to Ginny that talking to somebody else inside her own head was a little flawed and problematic. One reason was that nobody could hear her; even God might have trouble hearing unsaid comments. Another, slightly more pressing problem, was that it meant she was probably insane.

_Knock, Knock_ sounded again, this time accompanied with an irritated _"Oi, Ginny!"_

Ginny raised her head slightly so that she could see the door. Or would have been able to, if she opened her eyes, which happened to be firmly shut tight.

"_Ginny…get up, GINNY" _The person at the door shouted again, definitely annoyed now. Ginny couldn't take anymore.  
She drew a deep breath and began to shout;

"Ron, I am telling you this, not because I care about you but because it is too early in the day to start cursing people. You can't tell, but I am glaring at you through the door in a desperate hint for you to GO AWAY, I'm surprised that the door hasn't begun to smoke. Then again, I shouldn't be too surprised because I am glaring through my eyelids, as my eyes are closed. Why? Well it might have something to do with the fact that I am so TIRED because I was up until gone midnight trying to find anybody looking for a new roommate, because YOU can't possibly wait any longer and have to move in, despite the fact that then means I have to move out TONIGHT and still have NOWHERE to go, I could so easily freak out right now, but at the moment I am too tired. You see, shortly after I had given up searching and gone to bed, I was woken up by this horrendously LOUD snoring coming from, yes, YOU! And lets not forget that after the grand total of 3 hours sleep I was woken up a little over an hour ago, by the lovely sounds of Hermione's morning sickness hitting the toilet basin. Now, let me think, whose fault is it that she is pregnant, hmmm? Oh that's right, YOU! So I am warning you now Ronald, if you don't turn around and walk away right this second, I won't have to worry about a place to stay, because I will be spending the rest of my days in Azkaban. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

She didn't hear a reply: only the sound of footsteps.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ginny put down her wand and rolled over, drawing her duvet back up around her again. Everything was okay in the world…for about two minutes.

"Ginny" Hermione came bustling in to her room, in a very business-like manner, carrying a bowl of what appeared to be unpalatable shlopp. Indeed upon further examination, Ginny concurred that it really was unpalatable shlopp. "Ronald said you snapped at him."

She placed the bowl of shlopp on Ginny's bedside table, who groaned as the revolting smell hit her poor, innocent nostrils full pelt. Hermione was oblivious, as she always was when her cooking was concerned.

"Get out" said Ginny faintly, resisting the urge to vomit.

"I don't really blame you. He can be really frustrating sometimes can't he? At times I just want to leave for a while, just to be away from him…"

Ginny knew Hermione loved her brother too much to actually mean this so she took another attempt at asking Hermione to go.

"Speaking of getting away from aggravating individuals Hermione, do you mind leaving?"

Hermione either didn't hear, or chose not to.

"I'm going to open your windows, get some fresh air and light into the room." Hermione notified her, not noticing Ginny edging further and further away from her bowl of shlopp, until she practically falling off the bed.

"Get out" Ginny repeated as the cool winter air chilled her and the blinding sunlight made her wince and close he eyes again.

"Here, have something to eat" Hermione told her "Lord knows you've got a busy day of packing and moving, where did you say you were going to stay? And I was thinking you could just give me the next few moths rent today, so I don't have to keep…"

Ginny drowned the rest out, not because she was furious that she would having to be paying rent for a few months despite the fact that she wouldn't be living there, but because Hermione was shoving the disgusting shlopp right under her nose.

"GET OUT" she screamed, placing a pillow right over her face to try and bock out the stink.

"Fine" declared Hermione huffily "I can tell when I am not wanted."

Fortunately she was out of the room before Ginny had picked up the bowl of shlopp and consequently didn't see it be thrown right out the window.

Ginny fell back onto her bed in a mood. Glaring at her ceiling and pummelling her pillow to try and dissipate her anger, she barely registered the front door being opened, the "_Hi, Harry, what are you doing here_" from Hermione or the eloquently phrased "_mm-hmm, h'lo H'ry_" from Ron.

She did, however, acknowledge the knock on her bedroom door.  
"Hey, Gin? You in there? Can I come in?"  
Ginny laughed bitterly.  
" Oh, don't worry about bothering me, nobody else does."  
Needles to say, she had been hoping for a little bit of pity, or at least a 'yeah, they're both gits,' so she felt his "oh, ok then" to be both rude and inadequate.

She was even more annoyed however, when he just walked straight into her bedroom and plonked himself down on the edge of her bed, smiling at her cheerfully.

Ginny took a deep measured breath before stating calmly,

"Potter. I know you saved the entire magical world. Saved my life a number of times, and you bought me that gorgeous scarf for my birthday last month…but if you don't give me a good excuse as to why you're in my bedroom, my only sanctuary in this flat of weirdness and pregnant ladies, which has already been invaded this morning by moronic brothers and aforementioned pregnant ladies and indigestible shlopp, so it isn't really a sanctuary at all, then I swear to LUCIFER that you will never walk out of this room again."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Unfortunately for Ginny, he wasn't intimidated by the youngest weasley's death threats. Defeating the dark lord did that to you.

"Shlopp?" he questioned, "would that be the same shlopp that landed on my car as I was driving up to your building?"

Ginny didn't look the slightest bit abashed as she replied "Oh, quite possibly."

Harry smirked.

"Anyway, to answer your…ah…_demand_, I believe I can help you with the whole moving out fiasco."

Ginny sat up immediately looking interested. She saw Harry look her up and down quickly before averting his gaze slightly and Ginny became acutely aware that she was still in her jimjams, which to be fair was probably true for most of Britain considering it wasn't even 7:30 in the morning.

"…Uh…do you mind if I get dressed and stuff first?"

"Sure, no problem" replied Harry, winking, as he began walking out the room, before doubling back and going "by the way, nice pyjamas" and walking off, grinning.

Ginny looked down to see she was wearing the joke pyjamas Gred and Forge had bought her a few years ago as a joke for Christmas. They were emerald green; almost the exact same shade as Harry's eyes, with lightening bolts and snitches on them.

"_Frick!"_

* * *

_Ok, if you have got down to here I can safely assume you have atleast read a bit of my story I'm sure you'll agree it is not my bes work ever, however I like the idea, so i'm going to keep it up herem hopefully get some good reviews, or any reviews actually, and post up another chapter soon. I'm on my mums laptop at the moment so i can't do much because it is a useless machine that a museum dealer would probably pay good money to get his (or her) hands on. _

_I would aslo very much like to take this space to advertise my other new story Secrets of a Sanctimonious Slimeball as it hasn't got many reviews but I really like it. So, i hope i have sufficiently wasted your time..but not enough so that you won't review, i am pathetic and have low self esteem and therefore need reviews to make me feel better!_


	2. When it can only get better

**Chapter 2: When it can only get better, it WILL get worse**

It took a full forty-five minutes for Ginny to emerge from her bedroom. Now, this might be an acceptable length of time if she, say, was preparing herself to go on a date or she were about to go and attend a wedding or, I don't know, meet the Queen.  
But she wasn't.  
So really, when you consider it carefully and thoughtfully (which Ginny most certainly did not,) Hermione was totally blameless in her irritation of having been made to wait half an hour for the toilet during which time her baby was seemingly break-dancing on her bladder, simply for Ginny to appear with an old pair of jeans and a slightly creased top that may or may not have been washed yet.

"Ginny!" snapped Hermione after she had come back from the bathroom, which had taken nearly 10 minutes and two cries for 'Ronald' to help her which he did_ obligingly _(if the dictionary has been re-written recently and obligingly now has the same definition as unsupportively, negatively, mulishly and unenthusiastically). "How dare you keep Harry waiting like that? I mean honestly..."

"Oh, it's alright!" said Harry cheerfully, "I don't mind."

Hermione ignored him.

"Well, I'm so very sorry Hermione! Imagine me not being cooperative at 7:30 on a Saturday morning. It is really most odious of me!" replied Ginny with a hateful tone, not because she was feeling particularly hateful, but because it was, as it has been stated so many times, very early in the morning.

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of things that are 'odious' what are you wearing?" Hermione looked all smug and vindictive, the smirk plastered over her face all but crying out the immortal words of any 13 year old "oooh, burn."

It was really far too early for smirks though.  
Ginny raised her eyebrows swiftly before remarking "...this is yours."

Ron and Harry choked back a laugh. Hermione, flushed with embarrassment, swiftly left the kitchen area and grabbed her knitting, before falling down onto the sofa with a sigh. The others could hear the unfortunate piece of furniture groan pitifully under the weight of the pregnant Hermione.  
Ginny winced at the thought of the sofas discomfort. Then she realised she had just been empathising with an inanimate settee and began pondering whether or not the madness she had been surrounded in since birth had finally taken a toll on her mental stability.

"So Ginny, me and Harry were just talking..." started Ron.

"Harry and I" Hermione's shouted correction from the other room fell on deaf ears, as each person in the room were so used to ignoring her and her grammatical-scolding that they didn't even acknowledge her speaking when she was actually present in the room.

"and he has a place for you to stay. So I guess you won't be homeless after all!"  
Ron chuckled jokily for a while, but eventually even he noticed that it his wit had fallen short, and any topic at the present time would fail to amuse his baby sister at this stressful time, least of all the topic which was causing her so much annoyance-and possibly homelessness.

Growling, Ginny dropped the leaflet she had sifted out from Hermione's vast healer pamphlet collection '_Interpreting Signs of Mental Disabilities and Caring for Sufferers_' which she had been examining most carefully.  
Harry looked at it with interest.

"Oh, right Ronald! You were leaving me to live on the streets weren't you!"

'Ronald' quickly sobered.  
"No, Ginny" he pleaded, he knew perfectly well that unless he did something to appease her very soon, he would be on the unlucky side of a Bat-Bogey Hex and it was something he desperately wanted to avoid at all cost. "We weren't gonna leave you to fend for yourself. That's what you have 6 brothers for. And y'know Mum woulda welcomed you home."

Ginny's narrow eyes glinted menacingly.  
"yes" she drawled in a quiet whispery tone that only the truly demented can employ. Harry picked up the pamphlet and began to read, his eyes darting to and fro between the written words and Ginny. "yes. Mother. You were going to let me live with her, weren't you? _Weren't you __**Ronald.**_"

Poor Ron was at an absolute loss as to what was going on, and the wide eyed baffled expression he wore as he watched his sister proved it.

Ginny scoffed and raised an eyebrow, before turning sideways in the chair and adopting a more pleasant expression, as she began chatting to an invisible person beside her.  
"Oh, Mum! Hi. Thanks for letting me stay."  
(Harry immediately flipped to page 5 of the booklet, a worried crease marking his forehead.)  
"No, I'm afraid I don't know how long I'll be staying. I hope i'm not intruding...oh good. Thanks Mum you're the best"  
Ginny's joyful smile faded into annoyance as the invisible person next to her apparently said something to offend her.  
"I know i'm only working as a waitress. I'm making ok money though. Honestly, Mum, I'm fine."  
Ginny's hands balled into fists.  
"Actually, Seamus and I broke up ages ago. Yes it was a little sad but he was cheating on me, Mum. No! I don't think I should call Michael for old time's sakes. I don't care if he's running a stream of successful restaurants, he was a pathetic loser. No, I DON'T think all my boyfriends were losers. Yes, Hermione is pregnant. Yes it's amazing." Her lung capacity was definitely bigger than average. Very few witches could raise their voices to equal Ginny's.  
"No. It's not too late for me. I am NOT ready to settle down and get married. I'M NOT EVEN 21 FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!! "

Breathing heavily and slowly turning away from the apparition of her Mother she turned to face her ghostly-pale brother instead, scarcely discerning Harry who was in a fit of agitation as he traced a line in the pamphlet with his finger "_should the person seem to talk to, see, feel or hear any illusory being that no one else in the room seems to sense, it is possible that they could be under the effects of a dark curse or be suffering a degenerate mental disease, both of which should be examined by a healer if you feel there is cause for concern." _Harry glanced at Ginny's unexpectedly calmface and gulped before pocketing the leaflet.

Ron appeared to be even more disconcerted than Harry and forced himself to swallow a mouthful of coffee out of the mug, violently shaking in his hands. Despite his attempts to quench his sudden thirst, his voice still came out in a toad like croak.  
"Well...it's no p...p...problem Ginny. H...Harry's got a place for you to s...s...stay, see."

Unimpressed, Ginny nodded her head slightly in Harry's direction, who looked up and grinned.  
"Go on then, Ginny-kins."Harry said as Ginny scowled " whaddya say?"  
Ginny rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "to what, Harry? I've been told nothing. I've woken up hours earlier than what I previously thought were humanly possible to insulted by a fat lady-" "_hey!_" came the indignant reply from the other room-"and pissed off by the bastard who's trying to kick me out of my own bleeding flat!"

Harry laughed and said "yeah. He kicked you out of this crap hole-" "_I swear. One more offensive remark and I will storm in there and throw one hormonal hissy fit you'll never forget!_"-"to move into my luxury apartment"  
Harry opened his arms like he was a tacky game show host who'd just revealed an amazing prize. Ginny half expected a bunch of pink-sparkly-frock-donned woman with plastic faces and breasts to appear magically behind him, their scary-botox-mask faced smiling alienly.

The beam that plastered Harry's face slowly melted at Ginny's unenthusiastic response.  
On her part, Ginny was slowly mulling it over in her head. On the one hand, no more Hermione. No more Ron. No more shlopp. It would make her Mum happy –her mum was desperate for Ginny to get together with him-and his 3 bedroom, 2 floor apartment was not something Ginny felt particularly strongly against living in. But on the other, it would mean living with Harry. Her best-friend but more importantly ex-boyfriend. Surely it would be too awkward?

"Harry" she sighed "I'm not sure...I mean. It's a really sweet offer but-"

Realising the cause behind her hesitation Harry hastened to say "It wouldn't be weird. Trust me, my Auror mate from work lives there too. Besides, I've got a girlfriend, Andrea."

"Oh" He has a girlfriend. Ginny paused to ponder how that news made her feel. Odd. It made her feel...odd. Ginny shrugged before grinning and saying "Well then. I'd best get packing, roomie!" Harry laughed and Ron finally exhaled that breath he'd been holding for a good five minutes.

Ginny giggled euphorically and felt good for the first time that morning. It was nearly 8 o clock now, too, which was closer to a more reasonable time to no longer be comatose, which always helped. She grabbed a cup of coffee that was on the side, possibly the one Ron made for Hermione before he remembered she couldn't drink caffeine and got screamed at by her for being insensitive, and settled hopped up onto the kitchen countertop.

Hermione came waddling in carrying a tea cosy with arms.  
"I made a cardigan for little Eric" she boasted to Ron, who scowled and said " I thought we hadn't decided on a name"  
Hermione tutted at him and said "Well...we hadn't, but I thought Eric just sounded so sweet"  
Ron looked sick and he muttered "no kid of mine's gonna be names Eric." Hermione pathologically ignored him "and if it's a girl I thought we could name her Bonnie. I adore the name Bonnie."

Ron looked pained, and Ginny wondered if she should come to his rescue but decided it would be more fun not to. Fortunately for Ron, Harry stepped in anyway.  
"Bonnie. Bonnie. Where do I know the name Bonnie from? Oh Yeah! She was that real busty girl from Ginny's year, wasn't she? Boy was she easy!"  
Hermione looked at him in abject horror. "Well, no daughter of mine will be named after some trampy slut!" she said aghast.

Ginny was sulking in the corner at the memory of Bonnie Butterlegs.  
Luna and herself had spent one glorious afternoon coming up with fun nicknames for her whilst lying out in the sun by the lake. Earlier that day Bonnie had strutted past the tow of them in a school skirt that resembled a belt and had yelled that they were flat-chested freaks. Luna had retaliated by cursing her with a hoard of Flimbos. Ginny felt a bitchier route to revenge would make Luna feel more victorious. By the end of that day almost everyone at school were using her new surname. _Legs like butter-easily spreadable._

Ginny smirked.

"So, Harry " she said, sipping her coffee "you're girlfriend?" She tried to keep her tone as a politely interested as possible, and was content with the levelness of her tone.

"yeah" Harry's eyes adopted a misty gaze, as though despite him physically sitting in Hermione's kitchen his mind was in another, far more happier place. "Andrea"  
"_Stupid name_" thought Ginny.  
"You'll really like her Gin. She works as a Quidditch-match healer. Said it combines both of her passions in one job that way. And she's really pretty. And really sweet. She helps out with all Mungo's charity events."

"_And she helps the blind see and cures the sick and floats on air and looks like an angel and would never let her anger get the better of her and castrate her cheating scumbag boyfriend" _thought Ginny bitterly, but what she actually said was "well...she sounds perfect for you Harry". She even through in an insincere smile for effect.

Harry nodded happily. "I'm glad you think so Ginny. You'll get to meet her in a minute. We're going out for breakfast before i start work."

Ginny looked up sharply.

"oh" said Harry cheerfully "she's here now."

Knock. Knock. Knock.  
Ginny found this particular knocking more infuriating that the earlier bouts of it.  
"Come on it, Rea" yelled Harry.

Ginny looked up hatefully as a pretty brunette with curly hair and big blue eyes walked nervously into the room via the front door and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Guys. This is the girl that has stolen my heart" grinned Harry and he hugged Andrea to his side and squeezed her comfortingly as she met the eyes of everyone in the room. Ginny realised she must have been looking angry as Andrea flinched and quicky withdrew her gaze. Harry, staring at Andrea like she was the sun, was utterly oblivious.

"Had we best get going then?" he asked and she agreed.  
"It was really nice to meet you all." She said genially, but she threw a slightly confused and hurt look at Ginny, before leaving.

Hermione glanced at Ginny curiously, who just shook her head and said "it's too easterly for introductions. You can't expect me to be civil with this little caffeine."

Hermione took the realistic lie without suspicion and paid little heed to Ginny as she left the room. Ron was as unobservant of the world around him as usual and thus barely even registered the fifth face when Andrea entered and had not yet discovered that she and Harry had left.

Ginny slammed her bedroom door shut tight, fell down onto her bed and inundated herself with her heartbroken sobs. The look Harry had given Andrea shouldn't have hurt her. It shouldn't have bothered her. She should barely have acknowledged it. Most definitely, she should not have felt like a shard of ice was being plunged into her beating heart because of it.

It all made sense though, didn't it? She was going to be living in an amazing flat. She was going to get Hermione, Ron and her parents off her back in one single move. She was going to be staying with a best mate. It should have been textbook paradise.

Naturally Ginny had to go ahead and do something mind-numbingly stupid to mess it all up.  
Like falling in love with the best friend she hadn't felt that way about in 4 years.

Hugging the pillow and trying to ignore the atrocious scent of shlopp that still hung in the air, Ginny just let all the anger and incensement she felt directed at her foolhardiness fall as tears that soaked her bed linen as she waited for the pain to ease.


End file.
